regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 05
Recap 24th April, 1511 The Royal Family is alerted by the local Sha’zhar representative, Seb, that there is a civil war and their family has been removed from power. Outside the palace the town guards are marching on the palace. The Royal Family rush out the back doors of the palace and there are 7 guards coming at them from the outside. The town guards politely ask the former-royal family to come into custody. Sara tries to argue the arrest isn't legal, but Maya opens fire with a bow. Budariousz says trying to arrest the Royal Family is punished by death, and smashes a guard with his fists. A knight holds a sword at Sami, demanding the family and Yassi surrender. Maya shoots the knight, but he doesn't go down, so he stabs Sami. Sami magic missiles the knight, Maya kills a guard with an arrow. The guards move in to capture the family by force. Budariousz knocks out the Knight. Budariousz orders the guards to back off to save the Knight's life. The 4 standing guards back off. The family & Yassi retreat, going to the stables to get their camels. As the family & Yassi head towards the city there is the sounds of combat and smoke rising from the city. Maya scouts ahead but is spotted by a group of Sha’zaaren Guards. Maya retreats from the party. Budariousz takes out two of the guards. Sha'zaaren fighting in Gil'daaren in the streets, the party avoid it. The party arrive at the stables but their camels are gone. The local representative of Aboudad, Darren arrives with guards. He asks the family to surrender, Maya shoots her bow but misses. Darren Aboudad demands his horses so they can retreat, but the party doesn't have them. The Aboudad then retreat. Baladin are fighting Tezro'han nearby. The party sneak by them and head towards a temple. They arrive at the temple of Quantarius near the docks. Outside the Temple of Quantarius are temple guards. Maya sneaks inside and talks with the head cleric and requests sanctuary, which his agrees to. The party are then left inside. Sara talks with the head cleric about the status of the city. It isn't safe to stay at the temple as the other factions have searched here already. There are 3 factions: *Gil’daaren, Stone’song, Tezro’han (working together in dock district) *Sha’zaaren & Spark’steel (control city walls) *Aboudad, Baladin, Questari The other families are unknown factions. Orran, Sha’zhar & Zazaren, The royal family consider their escape routes. The docks are heavily guarded as are the walls. They consider taking the sewers. Budariousz makes a speech saying they need to stay and work with the Gil’daaren, Stone’song, Tezro’han faction to make the best possible future for the city. Maya refuses, not wanting to be a pawn, and jumps into the sewer. Sara says they can run away and become stronger. Budariousz changes his mind and decides to leave the city in the sewers with the family. They slowly move though the sewers, heading down stream. After coming across a large basin, they party is ambushed by a crocodile. The crocodile attacks Sara then Sami. Sami then gets dragged under water. Budariousz jumps in the sewerage and tackles the crocodile. After the crocodile dies there is the logistical issue of getting Sami and Budariousz out of the sewerage. After some stripping and rope throwing, everyone is on the surface. Sara heals Sami up and the party carries on, carrying the unconscious Sami with them. The family & Yassi reach a exit to the sewers and it is barred, after a feat of strength Budariousz pulls the bars apart and the family get to the coast east of the city. From a distance they see most of the fighting in the city has stopped. The party head out north along the coast with Sami on a stretcher. Sara makes a pray to Martha. :Mother, I'm here today with a heavy heart, :With so many questions I do not know even where to start. :These past few weeks my life was filled with worry & loss, with anger, and guilt. :And sometimes it is hard, like today. Sometimes it feels like I don't walk but I stumble, :Though those dark woods, burning sands, and old tombs that crumble. :Sometimes it is hard to see the spark of life, :Though this way of blood, intrigue, and of strife. :And I know that I should be better, but I just don't know how. :Sami is smart, and even though he is so much in his head, :Sometimes this thoughts seem like muddled bundle of thread. :He knows and sees things I can't begin to understand. :Bud is different now from how he used to be, :But he carries the burden of his past with so much grace and dignity. :And I know when I see the smile on his face, :He should be king; the Throne is his place. :And Maya, she's as beautiful and thorny as a rose, :With these thorns she still doesn't let anybody too close. :And I? I should be better, but I just don't know how. :Listen, I don't know if this is how prays are usually done, I'm not sure I pray like other priests. I know that life is struggle, you showed me that. I understand. I understand now. But I promise I will do everything to make it though this. And to be better. And to make this world, that is so torn right now, to a better place. Maya climbs up from the beach to the cliffs and finds a fresh-water creek 3 miles away. Maya returns to the party and recomends they camp near the creek. The family and Yassi climb up the cliff then set up their tent in a hidden spot near the creek. Sara heals Budariousz. Budariousz gives a prayer to Martha, then hugs his sister. Maya goes hunting with her hawk. She finds a fawn, kills it, carries it back to camp. Food for 3 days. She sends her Hawk away, with a message, for her mother, Iris. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes